Of Three Days Together
by Lost Demon102
Summary: GaaNaru Oneshot. Naruto hasn't seen Gaara in three years, but now he has to stay with him for three days. What does Naruto do when he finds out Gaara has feelings for him? Yaoi. Lemon. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: OK, I just felt like making something out of scratch so if this sucks, don't kill me. XD I hope you'll like it when you read further. I have shmex written somewhere there. XD I'm a GaaNaru perv; it's to be expected. It's longer than I expected, though. I myself can't believe I wrote it.

O-O-O

I felt sickly as I lay in bed, my ears bleeding from the ringing of my alarm clock. It was another day of my life. Fifteen years, and I'm still lazy to get off my own bed. Sakura-chan wouldn't want me to continue this habit, but I just wanted to stay here. I wanted to lay here more, just a little longer. However, it felt like the world was against me. What I wanted, it never came to me.

"Oi. Naruto."

I sat up in surprise to see my sensei sitting on my own window. He was smiling, and I could tell he was by his closed eye. His mask never really was taken off in front of me or anyone else as far as I know.

"Ka- Kaka-sensei! What- What are you doing here? Did I miss something?" I asked, panicking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was just here to pick you up." he answered calmly.

"Pick... me up...?" I asked, confused.

"Yup. Hokage-sama wants you in her office right away so get dressed."

I didn't know what Baa-chan wanted from me. It was either some dirty work, or something nagging. I don't know, but I supposed it wasn't going to be pretty.

O-O-O

"Kaze... kage...?" I tilted my head and stared Baa-chan questioningly, eyebrow raised.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. The Kazekage. We don't have very good accommodations for him, but we still needed somewhere for him to stay. And because you are the only one who he may be comfortable with, I thought it was best to-"

"Wait, who...?" I cut her off.

I knew the Fourth Kazekage died because of Orochimaru three years ago. Who was the Fifth? And how was he comfortable with me?

"The Fifth Kazekage, the youngest of all,"

I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"NANI?!"

O-O-O

I stood at the front door of the Hokage tower silently. I haven't seen Gaara in three years, and I didn't expect he'd be Kazekage. And before I even became Hokage! How could it be? The whole world really is against me. I didn't know what to do for a whole three days with Gaara living with me. That was weird, too. I had to let him stay in my apartment. I had one bedroom with only one bed. Wait. He doesn't sleep, right? Yeah! That's good. No worries about the bed, then.

Baa-chan stood beside me with a smile. I could tell, though, that she was smirking. I wonder if this was all her little game. I don't like her games especially since most of them involved me. She had made me do so many that I never would've possibly done myself even if it was the last thing I could ever do. Horrible things! I wondered, though. What was so fun about Gaara staying with me?

"Hokage-sama," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Gaara himself standing there in a totally different outfit. Well, it wasn't that different, but it looked way cooler than the last time I saw him. His hair was slightly longer, like how mine has grown. I somehow felt relieved to see him again. Sure, we almost killed each other three years ago, but hey, we've been friends. Well, not close friends, but we understood each other. I didn't know his story yet, but it's most likely just like mine.

"Kazekage-sama," said Baa-chan, "I need not explain any further. We've discussed it already, yes? Naruto-kun already agreed to have you stay in his place for three days."

Gaara looked at me. He had the same stare as I knew he did, minus the fact he had the intent to kill. This one was calmer, and there was something about it that I made me feel assured that the three days weren't going to be so bad... sort of.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." he said with a small smile. I was taken aback by it because I wasn't used to it. I grinned however, my body moving on its own as I scratched my head and replied.

"Ah, it's nothing. I haven't had some company in my place for a while, so..."

"I'll see this as a mission, Naruto-kun. I'll pay you for keeping the Kazekage-sama comfortable." Baa-chan interrupted.

"I'm being paid?" I asked.

"Yes, and for having fun, too."

My grin couldn't go any wider. I was being paid! All I had to do was spend three days with Gaara, or maybe less because of training and Kage meetings, and I'd get paid. This must be the best thing Baa-chan would let me do. I don't see how evil it may be anymore. I think I'm actually going to enjoy.

But... how? This was Gaara. I haven't seen him in three years, and the last time I did was when were beating the shit out of each other.

I didn't have time to wonder about it as I was pushed by Baa-chan herself and was forced to walk alongside Gaara. I didn't know where to go first so my feet took me wherever and Gaara just followed. It was silent between us. I kind of expected it because I knew Gaara didn't talk too much.

"Naruto," he said, breaking the silence, "where've you been for the passed three years?"

I looked at him and before answering, noticed we were in a park. I motioned to sit down in a quiet place where no one was around as Gaara sat beside me. It felt awkward, but I was relieved to see how much Gaara has changed.

"I've been training," I replied, "to get Sasuke back. I don't even know what the bastard's up to. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't get to properly thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

Gaara rested on the tree that stood behind us. By his expression, I ought he was a bit worried about something. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I just grinned with my infamous grin once again.

"Hey, don't worry about-"

"Three years ago," he interrupted and I listened, "you fought with me, a vessel like yourself." I nodded at this and he continued, "I have to thank you for that. If we hadn't fought, I'd still be killing many and Sunagakure would've fallen. I wouldn't have become Kazekage, being a better one than my father was. I'm here and well. I wouldn't be able to understand more, what having company means. I've... changed, Naruto-kun."

I smiled and said, "It's nothing. It's a habit of mine anyway to get some sense into people."

"Naruto-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Arigato."

Of three days together, I wondered what would happen to us. I didn't seem so comfortable around Gaara's being quiet about something I think I should know. At the park, however, we got to talk about everything. I got to understand him more, and I realized his past was a lot worse than mine. We talked the whole day, just getting to know each other. I didn't know really, what to feel. I haven't talked to someone in a whole day like today. It was nice. I liked how I got to talk openly. It was calming, and letting it out was like releasing the tense inside that's been there for years.

On the last night Gaara was to stay, at my apartment, I didn't know what to say. It just spilled out from Gaara's mouth. We were talking about love, for some reason, and I was talking about giving up on Sakura. It was already clear to me that she loved Sasuke, so I didn't want to mess it all up for her. Gaara was talking about how I thought him how to have feelings, and how grateful he was. Then... it spilled out.

"Naruto-kun, I... For three years... there was something that was bothering me. I understood a little what love was, but I didn't know if I was able to feel it until..."

"Until?"

"Naruto... I felt that you... you gave me the feelings I thought I'd never feel. Because of this... I... I..."

I opened my mouth to speak that night, but Gaara grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me close. He caught my lips and his tongue entered my mouth without warning. I didn't know what to do but blush furiously, close my eyes and become stiff. He pushed me down on my own bed and kissed me passionately. He leaned on me, hands on my shoulders and a knee in between my legs. I didn't know what to do.

He broke the kiss and apologized. I didn't say a thing. We stayed in silence for a while, not moving from the position and looking away from each other. He loved me, I got the point. I just... didn't know what I could say about it.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. I... I've felt this for almost three years. I..."

He kissed me again. I let him, this time. I didn't know why, but I did. It was the first time someone showed that I was who they loved. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that Gaara, who would understand me the most, would do things to me, for me that no one else would. I... I felt loved.

He tugged at the bottom of my shirt as a plea. I blushed as he slowly broke the kiss and at the same pace, took my jacket and shirt off. His knee which was still in between my legs brushed my hardening member. I let out a gasp that made him smile. He bent down to lick my navel which made me moan unintentionally. The feeling, the sensation he gave me was something I didn't expect from him. But somehow, I wanted more from him.

I spread my legs away from each other as he played with the rim of my pants. I blushed, watching him as he kept his smile, unzipping my pants. There, he slowly pulled them down but not completely. He, at the same speed, pulled my boxers down until my penis was revealed. It was hard, just how he wanted it. He gave it a lick, causing for me to throw my head back and gasp. He sucked on it, slowly at first, and I could feel the heat rush through my veins and into my face. I was beet red, sweating and letting out pants as he sucked harder. He added so much pressure that I couldn't hold it any longer and my load shot out in his mouth. The redhead licked his lips after having swallowed eagerly.

"You're going out very nicely, Naruto-kun." he said. I opened my eyes halfway to look at him but had to close them again as he kissed me once more. He pulled my pants and boxers down fully and threw them aside. We took off his clothing. He had so much on; I didn't believe he wore all of this in a desert. Now both of us were naked, wet and sticky of sweat and my semen. He sent kisses everywhere and nibbles, too. He bit on my neck until it was red and with this, I knew I was his. He stopped for a while to look at me, tracing out my body with his eyes.

"Are you... fine with this?" I heard him ask. I looked at him, and by his eyes, I saw he was worried. I smiled and nodded, resulting for him to smile back. He took out a bottle of liquid, lube I reckon, from his bag and covered two of his fingers with this. He positioned me to sit up slightly, my elbows supporting me. He spread my legs wide before kissing me again. I broke it however when I felt a stinging pain up my ass. He had inserted his index and middle finger up my anus and he scissored them through. I let out a few cries and whimpers, feeling him reach the certain spot. He slowly took his fingers out and then adjusted himself before me, taking a good grip on my hips.

"This will hurt, but I promise you'll like it later on."

I gasped, feeling the same sting again. His length had entered me, and I squirmed a little, but he held my hips down as he pushed in further. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as he slowly thrusted out and back in. I couldn't prevent myself from letting his name escape my lips as he continued to thrust in and out. I screamed as he picked up his pace, arousal rising. It couldn't get any hotter, I thought. Any sexier, I don't know either. My sweat trickled down my face, legs and the rest of my body. Gaara was experiencing the same thing, pushing a little harder.

"Ahh... G- Gaara! F- Faster!"

He broke his limitations and went faster, harder as I begged for it. I screamed out his name many times until he reached his peak, spilling and planting his seeds in me. He pulled out of me before lying next to me and pulling me close. I fixed the blankets over Gaara and I, and the both of us lied by each other, exhausted.

"Did that feel good, my little kitsune?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and he placed a soft kiss on my forehead then on my lips before pulling my head for it to rest on his chest.

"I love you."

That was the first time someone had ever said it to me. I had to reply to it.

"I love you, too."

He smiled as he closed his eyes in satisfaction. I had my eyes closed, too, ready for sleep.

"Neh, Gaara-kun."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

I had to tell him before he would leave the next day. I had to thank him, to let him know that the three days were amazing. I had to let him know I loved it, and I couldn't wish for anything else than to be with him, thanks to these three days.

"Of three days together, I couldn't be any happier."

And with that he smiled, and I slept soundly in his arms.

O-O-O

_Fin_


End file.
